gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eddie Pulaski
thumb|Pulaski in der [[Alte Xoomer-Werkstatt|alten Xoomer-Werkstatt]] Officer Eddie Pulaski († 1992) ist Frank Tenpennys Kumpane aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und somit der zweite Antagonist. Profil Pulaski ist gewalttätig und schießwütig. Während Tenpenny als Größenwahnsinniger dargestellt wird, dem das Gewissen fehlt, ist Pulaski eher ein degenerierter, ignoranter Mann auf der Suche nach Nervenkitzel. Nicht viel deutet darauf hin, dass Pulaski auch mal für sich selbst denkt oder genau versteht, was um ihn herum passiert. Er ist ein Rassist und beschimpft andere, wie auch Tenpenny Officer Hernandez, mit rassistischen Bemerkungen. Während Hernandez' Einleitung in der Introduction, zwingt Pulaski zusammen mit Tenpenny das idealistische, neue Mitglied, Officer Pendelbury zu erschießen, ein ehemaliger Partner (und möglicher Informant). Pulaski weiß, was Tenpenny von Polizeiarbeit hält, und glaubt, dass es zwischen ihm und Tenpenny so etwas Ähnliches wie eine enge Freundschaft gibt. Doch Tenpenny beurteilt Menschen nach ihrem Nutzen (zu Tenpennys Gunsten), sodass Pulaski nur so lange nützlich für Tenpenny ist, wie er ihm den Rücken freihält. In der Einleitungszwischensequenz nennt Pulaski Tenpenny einen "Freund", worauf Tenpenny entgegnet: "Freund? Ich bin dein Vorgesetzter, vergiss das nicht!" Pulaski ist genau wie Tenpenny der Ansicht, dass CJ und ähnliche Leute am besten ausnutzbar und philanthropisch nichts wert sind. Pulaski assistiert Tenpenny dabei, den Ballas zu helfen, Drogen in Los Santos an den Mann zu bringen. Er ist auch vor Ort, als der Anschlag auf CJs und Sweets Mutter organisiert wird. Hernandez, der unter seinen C.R.A.S.H.-Partnern zu leiden hat, meldet Tenpenny und Pulaski bei der Dienstaufsicht. Alle drei fahren während der Mission High Noon raus in die Wüste nach Las Brujas, um die Beweise, die das FBI über sie gesammelt hat, von CJ abzuholen. Tenpenny schlägt dort Hernandez mit einer Schaufel nieder und meint, Hernandez habe sie beschissen. Tenpenny verlässt den "Tatort", womit Pulaski nun allein ist. Mit vorgehaltener Waffe lässt er CJ Hernandez' (aber auch seines, wie sich herausstellt) Grab ausheben. CJ versucht Pulaski davon zu überzeugen, ihn gehen zu lassen und dass Tenpenny ihn als Nächsten töten wird, weil er als letzte Person über Tenpennys Korruption Bescheid weiß, aber Pulaski will davon nichts hören. Plötzlich "erwacht" der tot geglaubte Hernandez, woraufhin er endgültig von Pulaski erschossen wird. Während der darauf folgenden Verfolgungsjagd gibt Pulaski einige ordinäre Kommentare von sich, die CJs Mutter und Schwester betreffen. Aufgebracht rammt CJ Pulaskis Buffalo von der Straße und verletzt ihn schwer. Mit dem Endsatz "Ich würd gern deine Schwester schänden" schickt CJ ihn in die ewigen Jagdgründe. Auftritte * Badlands * Burning Desire * Catalyst * Gray Imports * High Noon † * Misappropriation * Running Dog * Snail Trail * The Green Sabre * Wrong Side of the Tracks Trivia Pulaski heißt auch eine Stadt, in der der Ku-Klux-Klan gegründet wurde. Anscheinend wird so auf die rassistischen Bemerkungen Pulaskis gegen Mexikaner und gegen CJ (Afroamerikaner) aufmerksam gemacht. In der Endmission wird aufgedeckt, dass Pulaski polnischstämmig ist, was man auch von seinem Nachnamen ablesen kann. Des Weiteren erinnert Pulaski an einen Charakter aus dem Film "Mississippi Burning", in dem der Ku-Klux-Klan ebenfalls vorkommt. Pulaski wird auch von Ken Rosenbergs Verteidigungsansagen in Vice City erwähnt. en:Eddie Pulaski es:Eddie Pulaski fi:Eddie Pulaski it:Eddie Pulaski nl:Eddie Pulaski pl:Eddie Pulaski pt:Eddie Pulaski tr:Eddie Pulaski Kategorie:San Andreas Charaktere Kategorie:Polizeibeamte Kategorie:Verstorben